Fueron diseñados así
by Marivigil
Summary: Olivia hace un descubrimiento sobre su pasado. Algo que puede cambiar su vida para siempre. ¿podrán ayudarla los Bishops?
1. Chapter 1

FUERON DISEÑADOS ASÍ

1

Olivia llega al laboratorio buscando a Walter, necesita información sobre un caso, pero se encuentra con que no hay nadie en el lugar. Decide llamara Peter a su móvil

- Estamos visitando a un antiguo conocido de Walter, de repente recordó donde vivía y quería verle… y Astrid se fue a casa ¿es que necesitas algo?

- Sólo información sobre un antiguo caso… No te preocupes, lo buscaré yo…

- Intentaré terminar con esto lo más rápido posible – asegura Peter desde el otro lado de la línea

- Tranquilo... no pasa nada… ¿nos vemos luego?

- Por supuesto… tengo muchas ganas de verte… hoy te he echado de menos…y mucho

- Si… yo también a ti – responde Olivia sonriendo – hasta luego – dice cortando la llamada.

Se dispone entonces a buscar la información que quería en el archivo personal de Walter. Suspira resignada cuando ve la gran cantidad de cajas almacenadas. Recuerda que están ordenadas por años y la que le interesa es de 1987. Comienza a buscar, cuando de repente se encuentra con una fechada en 1977 con una indicación "Proyecto Super soldado". Intrigada la abre y se encuentra con una serie de informes y diarios. Abre uno al azar y comienza a leer. Su sorpresa va en aumento con cada página que lee. No, aquello no puede ser real. Se siente tan aturdida, mareada por aquella información increíble. Tiene que marcharse de allí, siente como si le fallaran las fuerzas para seguir en aquel laboratorio.

Peter lleva a Walter a Harvard, ha intentado volver lo más rápido posible, al final lo ha conseguido contándole que Olivia le necesitaba para un caso

- Hemos llegado tarde – asegura el científico al ver que no está la agente

- Si – responde taciturno Peter, pensaba que le esperaría para irse juntos a tomar una copa

- ¡Peter! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Nos han robado! – grita Walter desde la parte trasera del laboratorio

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunta mientras acude rápidamente. Se encuentra entonces con el archivo de su padre todo revuelto, con las cajas tiradas por el suelo y los papeles desperdigados por el suelo

- Tenemos que llamar a la policía – asegura Walter nervioso

- Olivia dijo que quería un informe…

- No… ella no dejaría esto así

- Voy a llamarla…tranquilízate Walter… esto debe tener una explicación

- Si…si… - responde aturdido el científico contemplando el desastre. Peter se aparta y marca el número de Olivia, pero no contesta y es entonces cuando comienza a preocuparse

- Será mejor que vaya a verla… ¿te quedas aquí Walter?

- Si… tengo que ordenar todo esto… llamaré a Astrid para que venga a ayudarme

Peter se va de Harvard y se dirige hacia el apartamento de Olivia. Antes ha intentado localizarla en el FBI, pero allí no saben nada de ella. Vuelve a llamarla a su móvil, pero sigue sin dar señales de vida. Cada vez se siente más inquieto. Desde que comenzaron su relación, ella parecía más tranquila, más feliz y se pregunta qué es lo que ha podido pasar. Cuando llega a su calle comprueba que su coche está aparcado y que hay luz en su apartamento. Llama a su puerta, esperando que todo esté bien, que no haya ocurrido nada grave. Olivia abre tras unos segundos de incertidumbre. Peter se da cuenta de la tristeza de su mirada

- No contestabas a mis llamadas ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta mientras entra en el apartamento. Olivia no responde, sólo hace un gesto que parece ser una afirmación - ¿qué es lo que te pasa? El laboratorio estaba todo revuelto

- No sé cómo empezar – dice al fin ella - ¿Por qué no lo lees tú mismo? Sírvete, hay de todo – dice mientras señala una caja

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunta él intrigado mientras abre uno de los expedientes

- Es la historia de mi creación… soy un experimento de laboratorio

- ¿de qué hablas Olivia?

- Todo está en estos informes… el gobierno encargó a Walter y Bell la creación de super soldados

- Si, eso ya lo sabemos, por eso los experimentos con Cortexiphan

- Pero no empezó ahí… manipularon nuestro ADN desde el óvulo

- No… no lo entiendo

- El ejército pidió voluntarios para el experimento. Militares que aceptasen ser los portadores y cuidar de los sujetos como si fuesen sus hijos. Mi padre fue uno de ellos. Supongo que mi madre no sabía lo que estaba pasando, quizás ella sólo quería ser madre… y lo que no sabía es que iba a ser la incubadora de un proyecto militar

- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo

- Pues hazlo – responde Olivia disgustada – por eso fui elegida para los experimentos con el Cortexiphan. Tenía 3 años pues consideraron que era una edad aceptable para poder aplicármelo. Y después de eso, me tuvieron vigilada durante años. Por eso, cuando murió mi padre, nos pudimos quedar a vivir en la base y cuando mi madre se casó de nuevo, nos mudamos, pero no podíamos salir del estado, siempre debíamos que estar cerca de Jacksonvillle. Han estado controlándome a distancia, dirigiendo mis pasos hasta este momento… aunque no sé por qué me sorprendo… después de todo lo que ha pasado


	2. Chapter 2

FUERON DISEÑADOS ASÍ

2

- Creo saber cómo te sientes – asegura Peter mientras acaricia su pelo

- No, no lo puedes saber… toda mi vida es una farsa

- No lo es Olivia… no pienses así… te han manipulado, quizás sí que han dirigido tu vida, pero ahora tú eres quien la controlas

- ¿estás seguro que es así? ¿Qué todo lo que soy no ha sido marcado desde un principio? ¿Qué mi incapacidad para mostrar mis sentimientos no porque fui diseñada para no relacionarme con los demás? Un super soldado concentrado en su tarea, un solitario

- No quiero que pienses así… Tu vida ha sido dura, los experimentos de Walter, la muerte de tus padres, tu padrastro… eso fue lo que hizo que fueras así. Además no eres ninguna solitaria ¿qué me dices de Rachel y Ella? Te quieren con locura, tú las quieres a ellas. Has tenido amigos… Charlie por ejemplo y has amado y te han amado…John Scott, yo mismo… Puede que en un principio fuera un experimento, pero eres una persona excepcional… Olivia sé que no podrás olvidar todo esto, pero tienes un futuro por delante

- En eso te equivocas… una de las características de estos super soldados es que tienen una vida limitada… hasta los 35 años

- No… esto no es posible – responde Peter arrebatándole el informe y pasando las hojas rápidamente

- Pagina 47, segundo párrafo… lo siento, pero es así. Walter y Bell consideraban que se trataba de una edad en la que ya no seríamos aptos para la lucha… ¡oh! Hay algo positivo… podemos tener hijos, aunque barajaron la posibilidad de crear sujetos estériles… pero pensaron que sería un desperdicio. Nuestros descendientes heredarían nuestras capacidades y serían entrenados desde niños para ejercer como super soldados… y por cierto… son propiedad del ejército

- todo esto me parece aberrante – asegura Peter nervioso

- Comprendería que no quisieras seguir conmigo después de saber esto

- ¿Cómo dices? – Pregunta Peter indignado – me parece mentira que no me conozcas… jamás te dejaré… te quiero Olivia

- Tengo 31 ahora. Me quedan 4 años de vida… no puedo consentir que pierdas el tiempo en algo que no durará

- No hagas eso Olivia… no me eches de tu vida… lucharemos juntos para encontrar una solución

- ¿Y cómo crees que vamos a hacerlo?

- Hablemos con Walter

- No… no quiero molestarle… ya me enfrenté a él cuando supe lo de los experimentos y no fue agradable

- ¿Y qué importa eso? Él te hizo esto… tiene que saber cómo pararlo… puede que tenga más datos, que no aplicasen esa orden al final

- Sabes que no se acuerda de nada… - comienza a decir ella pero es interrumpida por Peter

-…de lo relacionado con el otro Universo… Ponte tu abrigo, nos vamos al laboratorio – termina diciendo él con tono autoritario. Olivia comienza a sentir un poco de ánimo al ver la actitud de Peter, su predisposición a ayudarla, a compartir con ella sus problemas, a pesar de saber que tiene sus días contados. No guarda mucha esperanza en que Walter sepa cómo resolver esta situación, y más aún después de saber cómo es el científico, de su estado mental, de su incapacidad para resolver ciertos asuntos relacionados con el Otro Lado, y aunque con sus conocimientos ha podido ayudar en ciertos casos, piensa que no podrá hacerlo con ella.

En el laboratorio, Walter tiene todas las cajas dispersas por el laboratorio intentando ordenar todos los papeles

- ¡Estás aquí! – Exclama el científico nervioso – menos mal…porque sí nos han robado… y documentos muy importantes

- ¿te refieres a esto? – pregunta Olivia cargando la caja que se había llevado

- Sí… ¡eso es lo que faltaba!... oh – se interrumpe Walter comprendiendo lo que ha ocurrido – tú… ¿has leído eso? – pregunta preocupado

- Si… lo ha leído – afirma Peter enfadado – y ahora nos vas a explicar ciertas cosas… como por ejemplo lo de la fecha límite

- ¿Qué?... ¡oh! te refieres a la caducidad

- No es cosa de broma Walter… he aceptado más mal que bien que experimentases con niños, que hicieses pruebas con estudiantes, que me secuestraras. Te he llegado a conocer y sé que has cambiado, por eso he podido perdonarte, pero tendrás mi más profundo desprecio si pierdo a Olivia por tu insensatez

- Peter… déjalo – susurra la agente, no quiere que padre e hijo vuelvan a enfadarse

- No… Olivia… tiene razón… aunque ese aspecto del proyecto fue idea de Bell… yo estaba en contra… pero al final acepté

- No me importa de quien fuera la idea… participabas en un proyecto para manipular a gente inocente… ahora lo que quiero es que me digas que puedes revertir el proceso…

- No… no sé cómo hacerlo… el ADN es algo complejo para modificar

- ¡tienes que intentarlo! – Grita Peter exasperado - ¿acaso no te importa Olivia? ¿Cómo puedes odiarla tanto?

- No, no, no… yo no te odio hija… eres muy importante para mi… nunca quise hacerte daño… ni al resto de los niños…- responde Walter balbuceando

- Tranquilo Walter… ya está hecho… supongo que no tendrás idea de cómo arreglarlo

- Pues ahora que lo pienso… quizás…puede que si tenga algo – responde el científico pensativo mirando a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está esa otra caja?

- ¿Es que es lo que quieres Walter? – Pregunta Peter – dímelo y te ayudaré

- Seguro que pondrá algo así como… ADN… ¡oh! ¡Aquí está! ¡Lo encontré! – Exclama el científico entusiasmado – claro… claro… por supuesto

- ¿Y bien Walter?

- Si… si… hay varios métodos para modificar el ADN, radiación solar intensa, radiación ionizante, pesticidas, productos químicos, radioactividad

- No vamos a hacer nada de eso a Olivia…

- Bueno… también está la ingeniería genética… y para eso necesitaría inocular a Olivia un retrovirus…

- Ni hablar… ¿vas a infectar a Olivia con un virus? Podrías provocarle cualquier cosa

- No… no sería perjudicial… en principio…el retrovirus llevaría la carga genética que deseamos y entonces al llegar a la célula se multiplicaría y sustituiría las células "malas" por decirlo de alguna forma por las modificadas…

- ¿estás seguro de que eso funcionará? – pregunta Peter inquieto  
>-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

FUERON DISEÑADOS ASÍ

3

- Pienso que si… Bell y yo tuvimos éxito con algunos sujetos… aunque luego ocurrieron ciertos sucesos que nos obligaron a abandonar el proyecto

- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunta Peter frunciendo el ceño

- Autismo, hipersensibilidad a estímulos externos, coma, mutaciones sin importancia… orejas de ratón…por ejemplo

- Oh… estupendo – vuelve a decir Peter con tono irónico

- Está bien… ¿y puedes hacerlo ahora Walter? – pregunta Olivia

- ¿de qué hablas? ¿No le has oído? ¡Puedes entrar en coma!

- Bueno… es un riesgo… pero estoy seguro que Olivia saldrá bien parada…

- Entonces vamos a hacerlo…- afirma la agente

- Insisto en que no me parece seguro… no me parece buena idea – asegura Peter enojado – preferiría que buscases otra forma

- Lo cierto es que creo que es el mejor momento para intentarlo – insiste Olivia

- Pero… tienes 4 años aún… seguro que encontraremos algo mejor y menos dañino

- ¿Y si no resulta? Habríamos perdido un tiempo precioso

- ¿Y si sale mal?... No quiero perderte Olivia

- ¿entonces quieres hacerlo? – pregunta Walter interrumpiendo

- Sí, claro… lo siento Peter…

- Tranquila, no estoy a favor, pero si tú quieres no tengo más remedio que aceptarlo… espero que no cause grandes daños a tu salud

- No… o al menos eso creo – responde Walter distraído

- Estupendo… no lo cree – ironiza Peter – Olivia… ¿Por qué no te lo piensas mejor?

- Cuanto antes lo hagamos… mejor – asegura ella convencida

- Bien – interviene Walter – entonces me pondré a preparar el retrovirus… seguramente que lo tendré listo mañana… así que descansa esta noche… no hagáis el amor ni nada parecido y ven en ayunas y con ropa cómoda… ¡Astro! ¡Astro!

- No estaba aquí cuando llegamos Walter – dice Olivia resignada

- Oh… es verdad… la he enviado a por galletas de chocolate… ¡Por cierto eso me recuerda a que tengo que buscar los ácidos para el compuesto! ¿Dónde los habré dejado? – Se pregunta Walter mientras Peter y Olivia se miran resignados

- Creo que tenía que haber insistido más – afirma Peter.- me culparé si te ocurre algo por no hacerlo

- Todo saldrá bien… ya verás

- Eso espero Olivia…de verdad que si – dice mientras acaricia su mejilla

Al día siguiente, en el laboratorio Walter se encuentra manejando con sumo cuidado unas probetas cuando Peter y Olivia llegan de la mano. En sus rostros se muestra la preocupación por lo que está a punto de pasar

- ¡Oh bien! Estáis aquí… Olivia… ¿quieres tumbarte en esa camilla? Peter… por favor… colócale los sensores para medirle sus constantes vitales. En un momento te sedaré

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Peter desconfiado

- Sólo para que se encuentre tranquila… nada más… y que no sienta los cambios que se van a producir

- ¿Y puedes decirme cómo va a pasar? – pregunta Olivia preocupada

- Como ya te comenté, te inyectaré el retrovirus, que contiene la carga genética correcta, cuando llegue a tus células se introducirá en ellas replicándose con su carga reemplazando los genes malos por los buenos… de esa forma habremos modificado tu ADN, más o menos es así, una explicación sencillita

- ¿Y cómo sabes cuál es la cadena correcta?

- todo está en estos informes… así que no habrá problema ninguno… bien… ¿estás preparada? – Pregunta Walter entusiasmado – primero te suministraré el sedante y luego el retrovirus… tranquila, puedes confiar en mí

- Espera un momento… Peter… quiero decirte que pase lo que pase no lo pagues con Walter… quédate con él, te necesita… Y si me ocurre algo, y quedo en coma o lo que sea… sigue tu vida

- No digas tonterías… siempre estaré a tu lado… tengo un estupendo fin de semana preparado para los dos solos… no me dejarás colgado ¿verdad? – pregunta mientras toma la mano de Olivia entre las suyas

- Espero que no – responde ella cerrando los ojos. El sedante de Walter ha hecho efecto sumergiéndola en un sueño absoluto

- Qué rápido le ha hecho efecto… bien… ahora el retrovirus – asegura Walter inyectándole en el brazo

- ¿Cuánto tardará en hacer efecto? – pregunta Peter preocupado

- Quizás una hora…tal vez dos, depende de cada sujeto

- ¿y qué es lo que le va a pasar ahora?

- Cuando el retrovirus llegue a sus células y comience a replicarse, puede que Olivia sufra una arritmia leve, escalofríos, agitación, quizás que le suba algo la temperatura... ¡Por cierto Astrid! ¡Astrid! ¡Pero dónde se mete esta chica siempre! ¿No ha vuelto de comprar las galletas? – se pregunta nervioso

- Estoy aquí Walter… y lo de las galletas fue ayer – responde resignada la joven - ¿Qué quieres?

- Ve preparando la bañera con hielo… ya sabes cómo

- al momento – responde solicita la agente

- ¿Y por qué Walter? Dijiste que no habría problema

- Sólo prevención… nada más – asegura el científico mirando los monitores

- ¿Qué ocurre Walter? ¿Qué te preocupa?

- Los indicadores... – Responde absorto – está empezando antes de lo previsto

- ¿Y eso es malo? – pregunta Peter mirando a Olivia

- No tiene por qué serlo – asegura Walter mientras se mueve de un monitor a otro señalando cada señal y anotando en una libreta. De pronto, Olivia comienza a temblar, primero ligeramente y luego de una forma violenta


	4. Chapter 4

FUERON DISEÑADOS ASÍ

4

- Pero… ¿Qué está pasando Walter? – pregunta Peter asustado

- Su cuerpo reacciona ante la intrusión… es normal – asegura el científico con indiferencia

- ¿te referías a esto con los escalofríos?

- Bueno… se suponía que no iban a ser tan fuertes… claro que ya sabemos cómo es Olivia…luchadora hasta el final

- ¿Y no puedes darle algo para que se calme?

- No, no… el retrovirus tiene que actuar sin que nada le detenga

- Está subiéndole la fiebre… y mucho

- Todo normal… no te preocupes

- ¡Peter! – Grita de repente Olivia despertando - ¡Peter! ¡Dónde estás!

- Aquí… cariño… tranquila – le calma Peter acariciándole el pelo

- ¿Qué…está…pa…san…do…me? – Intenta decir la mujer entre grandes temblores

- El retrovirus está funcionando… todo terminará pronto – asegura Walter sin mirarla

- Ten…go…mu…cho…frío

- Enseguida pasará… no te preocupes – dice Peter mientras la estrecha entre sus brazos – yo estoy aquí contigo

- No…qui…ero…mo…rir

- Y no lo harás… no lo permitiré… tenemos toda la vida para vivirla juntos – afirma Peter intentando sonreír para transmitirle tranquilidad. Olivia le mira entre estertores, levanta su mano con mucha dificultad e intenta acariciarle la cara pero de repente comienza a ahogarse, desesperada agarra a Peter por la camisa

- ¡Walter! ¡Algo anda mal! – grita el joven angustiado

- No, no… todo va según lo previsto – afirma el científico sin prestar atención

- ¿Y no puedes darle otro sedante?

- La dosis anterior ya fue bastante fuerte… sería peligroso

- ¿y no lo es ya? Está ardiendo

- Pe…ter – vuelve a decir Olivia – si…no…pu…e…do…des…per…tar…Te…qui…ero – termina diciendo para desmayarse después

- ¡Olivia! ¡Olivia! – la llama desesperado Peter

- tranquilo, sólo se ha desmayado – afirma Walter – será mejor que la metamos en la bañera… ya alcanza los 40 grados de temperatura… por favor Peter ¿Puedes llevarla? Y haz el favor de depositarla con cuidado

- Eso no hace falta que me lo digas – gruñe Peter mientras levanta el cuerpo inerte de Olivia y la lleva hasta el hielo. Al joven le sorprende lo frágil que parece Olivia. Siempre ha pensado que ella era fuerte y que no necesitaba ayuda y ahora se promete que no la dejará nunca, que la protegerá siempre que pueda

Pasan dos días llenos de incertidumbre. Olivia sigue inconsciente aunque ya no sufre escalofríos y sus constantes se han equilibrado. Peter no se ha separado de su lado en ningún momento. Se encuentra agotado, desesperado, ha intentado llevar a la mujer hasta un hospital, pero Walter se lo ha impedido

- Todo está bien… no hay por qué trasladarla – afirma una y otra vez el científico y Peter siempre se queda con la sensación de que para Walter se trata de un experimento más y de Olivia. Y ese día, se dice, que si no despierta hará caso omiso de sus recomendaciones y llamará a una ambulancia

- Hola… - susurra Olivia sorprendiendo a Peter - ¿qué día es hoy?

- ¡Has despertado! ¡Por fin!

- ¿es ya fin de semana? – pregunta ella aún aturdida

- ¿Qué' ¡Oh! ya entiendo… no te preocupes… ya lo recuperaremos otro día… tendremos muchos – afirma Peter sonriendo

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta Walter acercándose

- Cansada… como si hubiera corrido 10 maratones

- Es norma… tranquila… quédate ahí echada… luego que Peter te lleve a casa y te cuide

- ¿y ha funcionado? ¿Ya no moriré en 4 años?

- Según he podido comprobar… sí que lo conseguimos…todo salió bien

- ¿Y mi capacidad para cruzar universos? Todo lo que me dio el Cortexiphan

- Eso radica en tu cerebro, tendría que hacer más pruebas, pero estoy seguro que aún la conservas

¿Y no ha habido más cambios? No tendré orejas de ratón ¿verdad?

- Para nada… estás tan guapa como siempre – afirma Peter besándole en la frente

- No he visto cambios significativos en tu ADN

- ¿Entonces seguiré siendo yo?

- Por supuesto… aunque puede haber cosas que veas y sientas de otra forma

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Peter extrañado

- Tranquilos, cosas sin importancia, quizás cambien tus gustos, que ahora prefieras las flores o quizás las aborrezcas… lo iremos comprobando con el tiempo

- Mientras yo le siga gustando no me importa el resto – responde Peter feliz por haber recuperado a Olivia

- Por eso no tienes que preocuparte… por cierto, tengo hambre

- ¡Cómo no! Dos días con suero no alimentan lo suficiente...

- ¿y que te apetece Olivia? – Pregunta Astrid – iré a buscarlo inmediatamente

- Creo que un buen bocadillo de jamón estaría bien

- ¡Bocadillos para todos entonces! – Exclama Walter – te acompaño… quiero elegir el mío… el otro día vi uno con muy buena pinta – dice mientras se marcha con Astrid

- Igual que siempre – murmura Olivia – nunca creí que me sentiría tan bien por estar aquí

- No me extraña… y más aún después de cómo lo has pasado… de verdad Olivia, he llegado a tener miedo por ti

- Pero ahora estoy bien… ya todo pasó y estoy aquí – asegura ella acariciando su brazo

- Si… y espero que sea la última vez que tengamos que pasar por esto

- Conociendo a Walter seguro que nos guarda alguna otra sorpresa… Pero ahora tengo claro que superaremos cualquier prueba a la que nos enfrentemos

- Espero que tengas razón, porque lo único que quiero es una vida normal… contigo a mi lado

- La tendremos ya verás como sí – afirma Olivia con una gran sonrisa. Peter la besa para abrazarla después, y en sus brazos, la agente se siente bien, puede que Walter tuviera razón y esos pequeños cambios que han sufrido han hecho que se sienta mejor, más optimista, y ya no le da tanta importancia a que su padre la utilizará para un proyecto militar, pues tiene a alguien, a Peter, que la quiere por ser ella misma, y eso le da ánimo para seguir adelante.

fin


End file.
